Talk:Felicia Hardy (Earth-616)
Homosexuality Just noticed the "Gay Characters" category tag on Black Cat's page. I was just wondering were it was stated that she was gay? --Spencerz 03:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's back again? It really shouldn't be.. I think it was in Spider-Man/Black Cat: The Evil That Men Do that the writer (Kevin Smith of all people, he delayed the series for a long time, among other things.. this) decided to change it. However, (I think it was Grn who said it before..) one limited series saying one thing should not change everything completely from the past, and should not count even more because it hasn't been touched upon since. That being said, it should not be on her page. I can't remember who keeps on putting it up, but whenever you see it, feel free to remove it. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 04:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::At the very least, for it to be considered for addition in the future...I'd really like to see the context, or have someone explain the context. Plenty of characters have said they were gay, or been assumed to be gay because of a comment they've made (Beast comes roaring to mind), when it was nothing more than a comment. Not an outing, not an admittance, just a comment. Unless it's blatantly obvious (Hulkling, Wiccan, Karolina Dean), then there needs to be quite a bit of proof when adding that category. NOT because we're anti-gay, but because of the debates that could result from it, not to mention potential edit wars. And all over a simple category. Discussing suspicions or potential evidence on the talk page for the character's one thing, and that's perfectly fine, but the category's addition could cause far more problems than it's worth. Same thing goes for the Mutant level categories. ::--GrnMarvl14 17:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I think whoever keeps adding that's gay is getting her confused with her Earth 982 counterpart --Voyagersknight 16:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) "Seductive Clothing" Do we really need a section on this? Is there some reference for this being something she intentionally put together to throw people off? Or is it simply a clothing choice that fans are reading too much into? --GrnMarvl14 02:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I say fans are reading too much into it. If she really wanted to throw people off, she'd wear nothing. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 03:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Secret Identity...? How was Black Cat's identity not known? Felicia's been arrested before - even sent to a mental institution - and Detective Jean DeWolff knew who she was long before SpOck beat her up and left her hanging. Arawn 999 (talk) 05:31, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :I initially didn't find that odd until I realised not only that, but also that the Black Cat had already been arrested and imprisoned in Dan Slott's own Amazing Spider-Man run, during the Devil & Details crossover with Daredevil. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:41, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Chock it up to another continuity error, I suppose? Arawn 999 (talk) 05:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::We'll sweep it under the "A wizard did it" rug. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 06:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Amazing Spiderman 227 I remember her jumping to her death, and have wondered how she survived. Anyone willing to insert some explanatory material (as is the article just jumps from her apparent lunge off the cliff or waterfall to her later meeting with the Kingpin... just inserting the word "apparent" doesn't really help, given how far she seemed to jump.) Eschiss1 (talk) 00:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Physical Characteristics I am adding a discussion point on the general physical characteristics of Felicia Hardy (Earth-616) because there seems to be considerable confusion regarding her character. This confusion originates and extends beyond readers and fans to Marvel editors, artists, and colorists. ---- First and foremost is the natural color of Felicia Hardy's hair and eyes. According to the most recent source material in The Marvel Encyclopedia (2014) in addition to Marvel's official character biography, Felicia's eyes are green and her hair is naturally platinum blonde. There is not a single mention of her hair being 'dyed' or her continuing to wear specialized 'blue contact lenses' constructed by the Tinkerer in either of these updated sources. Furthermore, in the recent issue of The Amazing Spider-Man (2018) #9 Felicia is depicted as a young girl with the same characteristic white platinum-blonde hair she has as an adult. Though the Black Cat has been portrayed inconsistently as a character since her introduction in 1979, there should at least be consensus on her physical attributes/appearance. Therefore, I am suggesting the entries regarding the eye color and hair color of Felicia Hardy be corrected to simply green and platinum blonde respectively. Hopefully this clears up much of the current confusion and provides creators and fans alike with a simple description of the character. To those who disagree with these edits: you will find no reference of Felicia Hardy's hair being 'dyed' or her wearing blue contact lenses in current official Marvel source material. These are unnecessary details that cause unnecessary confusion. --KyleLowe (talk) 00:44, January 5, 2019 (UTC) References